forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BadCatMan
To limit the length of this page, content has been relocated to the following archive pages: * User talk:BadCatMan/2012 * User talk:BadCatMan/2013 * User talk:BadCatMan/2014 * User talk:BadCatMan/2015 * User talk:BadCatMan/2016 Bot Requests * Replace all instances of with Category:Foo (2e). ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:51, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Are you pranking me? Why change? I thought we had the existing system working (not pretty, but working). Devolving it like that will be very difficult and will lose level and multi-class information, as well as the plural names we've worked. I'm not good at regular expressions, so I'd have to do this manually. And I really don't want to do that. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:33, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually, this was in direct response to you asking me to post this here: Template talk:Class table. I do not want replaced! ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:51, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Lhynard, what problem are you trying to solve? Give me an example. —Moviesign (talk) 19:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::As noted above, this is an old issue the three of us have discussed before that I dug up again as I was sorting through my e-mail Inbox as part of New Year's clean-up: Template talk:Class table ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:51, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Last year, Lhynard requested: * Replace all occurrences of and with . I've since found that and were also in common use. I'm running the bot over the wiki again now. This will take a few hours, and already has done. In fact, I also need to check pages starting V or above, since the All Pages option didn't quite do all pages. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:49, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Spells: The Zakharan Connection Hello! Al-Qadim material provides a Realms connection to many spells, but only with the information that they exist in Zakhara (Arabian Adventures) or may exist in Zakhara if it is ok with the DM (The Complete Sha'ir's Handbook), and the respective province. You have marked some of these, like blink as unrelated. Just so that I understand the reasoning: Do you think it is to thin a connection, or do you want to motivate the addition of more Realmslore with the tag, or did you miss the Al-Qadim source, or...? Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 21:31, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I keep forgetting and missing a chance to respond to this. :I think it's a little of all three. Yes, sometimes I miss the Al-Qadim, and sometimes I think that just because a caster class can cast a spell, it doesn't necessarily mean the spell has Realmslore. In any case, a bit of crunch (being on a class's spell-list) doesn't amount to any Realmslore for the main text of the article. But I've been rather inconsistent about applying the template, and we also don't have hard guidelines for it. (The discussion on Candlekeep that motivated me making it was a concern that an article might not be worth reading if it didn't have Realmslore.) :In fact, my main concern was that Arabian Adventures might not be a Realms source. I remembered looking at it or another Al-Qadim book and not finding a single blip of setting lore, only information for a generic Arabian Nights–like setting (as the name would suggest). But looking again, I see it certainly does reference Zakhara, so I was completely mistaken there. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:23, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::I see, partly at least. The lists do give the information that a spell is common or uncommon in Zakhara, but indeed that is quite a small bit of lore. Well, Lhynard and me are very slowly working on the inventions of many spells from the Player's Handbook in Netheril, so this will bring in Realmslore for a big chunk of the spells in question. Daranios (talk) 21:02, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay. Being common or uncommon is sufficient Realmslore, if mentioned in the article. Anyway, I'll try to be more observant about Unrelated tags in future. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:15, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I have seen I have only applied that info twice (elemental aura and shadow evocation). Maybe a project for the very distant future. Thanks for explaining the reasoning! Daranios (talk) 13:37, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Asking for deletion Dear BadCatMan, I'm sorry but I made a mistake at creating a citation. It's this page. I made the proper one but I can't delete it. May I ask you to delete it? Best Regards and again I'm sorry Saya222 Saya222 (talk) 17:17, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :Done. But when you renamed it, you created two pages (the previous page title with a redirect, and the new one), making two to delete. That was no hassle though. :Next time, you can put a tag on it, and one of us will get to it sooner or later. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:00, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Dear BadCatMan, ::thank you. I'm sorry for the very late reply and for the second page. That one was created because thee first one didn't work as a reference but the second one did. I will recreate that one. Again I'm sorry for the confusion I caused. ::Best Regards ::Saya222 ::Saya222 (talk) 17:30, March 4, 2017 (UTC) DidYouKnow Hello! Thanks for including Lefeber's mark in the coming DidYouKnow! A doubling has crept in - "created by developed by" - could you please fix it? Thanks again! Daranios (talk) 20:33, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Laerakond and Ed's stuff Hi! Here I'm bothering you again (?) I was reading some stuff in Candlekeep, and I've found some notes about Laerakond/Returned Abeir in the "questions to Ed" topics. How much of that stuff can be used here of the wiki? For reference, those are the topics: 1, 2 --Zeromaru X 10:27, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :In short: all of it. The fan consensus is that Ed Greenwood's every utterance about the Realms is 100% canon. Our Canon policy discusses this in more detail. You can use to make references for Candlekeep forum statements. :Personally, I don't search hard for Greenwood's comments, and I don't feel like I should be bothering him with questions, nor struggling for answers amidst the noise of all the regular posters in his threads. He's a master of spinning interesting setting ideas on the spot, so asking him questions feels less like getting unpublished lore and more like getting some fresh new fluff. Plus, his Realms aren't exactly the same as the published Realms, but the Laerakond setting probably hasn't had time or opportunity to diverge too much yet. (Or maybe it's because I asked him about an obvious contradiction and he handwaved a resolution.) So, anyway, I'd advise to take it with a pinch of salt, but you're welcome to use it. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:46, March 22, 2017 (UTC) I just asked because that reason. Returned Abeir not only may have not deviated from Ed's Laerakond, but it also doesn't have enough material, unlike Faerun or other regions. So, even those few scraps in those posts would help to give the land and its NPCs a lot of development. As you said, I'll take most of it with a pinch of salt, but I'll use whatever of it that does not contradict the material in published canon.--Zeromaru X (⌐□_□) (talk) 12:09, March 22, 2017 (UTC)